machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
A Family Gathering
Zone 32 Nagoya Family Compound Day 12 - 1836L At some point it had become something of a tradition within the Nagoya household that once per month that the family would come together for dinner regardless of work or prior obligations. Of course there were obligations that One could not simply avoid work that demanded attention regardless of all else but for the majority the meal was of such importance that failure to attend was considered in bad form Tonight was such a night that the majority were in attendance. As was customary Oda sat at the head of the table with his wives Nan and Ju seated to his left and right sides respectively dressed in their evening best. His sons and Daughters followed after with their respective spouses and children in mixed arrangements there after. While he would never admit to it in any public fashion or display, Oda had always found his collected offspring were, for lack of a better word, disappointing. Looking up from his meal briefly Oda took a moment to contemplate this unspoken observation on his part. It was not that any of them had proved lacking. In truth all had excelled in thier chosen fields and were all upstanding and well regarded and yet... ... His son Boma for example was a handsome and unsurprisingly dull individual. Married to a lovely young woman from a proper family he also had a number of mistresses on the side no doubt to make-up for an otherwise boring sex life. Boma had held the Office of the Administrator of City Planning for nearly 10 years now. An office that by all reports he exercised with both authority no small degree of skill. A position he abused from time to time terminating low ranking staff without notice simply to enjoy the suffering he caused. More recently he had taken to targeting younger female members of his staff whom he coerced into performing degrading sexual acts in an effort to maintain their otherwise unremarkable positions. ... Naga held a respectable rank in OSEC Security Forces and was currently held the Office of the Administrator of Training going on 5 years and Office in which he was well suited. It was also the office from which he sometimes arranged little hunting trips into the Hive to indulge his passion for killing human prey. ... Ken, the youngest of his male heirs had taken an entirely different path making a name for himself in the entertainment industry as an actor and writer. Unlike his older brothers who had to seek amusements where they could be had Ken had a seemingly endless supply of groupies and more than willing playmates more than willing to attend to any vice he could imagine. -- Oda's daughters were no less disappointing in their accomplishments. Anu, His oldest daughter had secured continued alliance's within She'Ying by marrying a distant cousin and was considered a leader in her specialty the field of Agricultural Development. She however held little to no interest in either her husband nor the children they had some how produced. Given her husbands interest in his younger male interns Oda secretly suspected that Anu's children were either fathered by other men or more simply artificially produced. -- Yui, like her brother Ken had gone into media making a name for herself in the field of Fashion and Entertainment reporting for the OCON news desk. Yui was also well know for ruthlessly guarding her status and ripping apart the careers up up and coming starlets or arranging their misfortunes to later be put on public display. All successful in their own ways and all equally disappointing. -- Oda sighed resting his fork on the edge of his plate wiping his mouth with his napkin. " I have some news... " He stated plainly drawing all eyes to himself at once given how rarely he chose to engage in conversation during these family gatherings. " News ? " Nan inquired offering her typical look of dread that some worse news just about to be announce. " Good News I would hope." Ju voiced seemingly more hopefully of the pair. " One could say its good news I would imagine... " Oda offered softly. " So, with these recent misfortunes I'd been forced to reflect upon a number of things and wondering if perhaps I have dealt to harshly with those whom are most important to me. Thus my suprise when news reached me yesterday of our daughter Mei's engagement. " The room grew deathly silent with the mention of the youngest daughter's name. A name he himself had commanded to never be spoken again in his presence. " You can imagine my suprise when I was approached by her husband-to-be seeking my blessing for the union." Ju who was considered by all accounts to Mei's biological mother offered the most surprised of looks leaning closer. " did you? " Oda nodded. " I did... " There was a mixture suprise and of confusion on the faces of all those gathered as they collectively tried to grasp this sudden change of heart on his part. Oda frowned briefly considering his next words carefully before continuing. " Another time and place perhaps ... Had it been anyone else I would have dismissed it out of hand and sent the man on his way but in this instance... " Oda paused thoughtfully. " In this instance the arrangement is ideal and a recognized union between our two households is an opportunity that one cannot simply ignored." While Ju seemed hopeful Nan was as ever the practical one asking the question the others were no doubt thinking. " Does this suitor have a name ? " Oda nodded. "Travis Robins he's ... " Yui spoke in a suprised at the revelation, Unable it seemed to contain her excitement at the prospect of her sisters return or perhaps more simply a desire to share what she knew. " Travis Robin's the Administrator for Zone 21 going on 5 years now and the heir apparent to one of the seats on the board of directors for TitanTech." Yui announced. " Robins is highly sought after marriage prospect and being courted by several would be spouses... Given Mei's current status and background I'm amazed that Robin's would even consider her suitable candidate given the other choices available to him." Naga coughed leaning forward. " Administrator Robin's is well known for his unorthodox approach to matters both political and personnel. No doubt this move on his part may very well be a calculated move on his part to better his position within Titantech as well as to established an alliance with our family and by proxy with She'Ying itself." Oda nodded his agreement with Naga's thinking. " Very likely." Yui pouted. "An alliance could be established far easier by a marriage to any of a dozen ladies within She'Ying family alliance myself included. Mei strikes me as a poor choice if he was just after an alliance with She'Ying." Naga nodded. " One could think that until one takes into account that for as troublesome as Mei's status and history are. She is also highly regarded in an unofficial capacity by both OCON and OSEC offices within Zone 21. Further while she does go to great lengths to isolate herself she is a recognized figure in Zone 21 with no small number of friends who hold considerable influence on both sides of the law. An official union would tie Mei's alliances with Robins securing his influence in the Zone by Proxy allowing him to direct his energies to other agenda's" Oda nodded his approval. " I see Naga has been keeping tabs on things." Naga nodded. " Forgive me, your orders were clear in that we were to have no dealing with her nor speak her name in your presence. I felt it would be lax in my duties if I did not at least keep tabs on her to ensure that the families honor was not stained by some misadventure on her part." Oda nodded. " You a correct of course in both matters. I cannot fault you for putting your family honor as first in your thoughts." Oda's gaze turned to the others. " Can I assume the same holds true for the rest? " Boma frowned his annoyance. "I saw no reason to bother with her once your order had been given." Boma offered. " And until you see fit to say otherwise she is as good as dead to me. Oda nodded his understanding. In Boma's case the response was not at all that surprising given that the most important person in Boma's life was himself. Ken for his part could only shake his head. " I kept track of her for a time but once word came back that she had disappeared into the Hive. There seemed no point in pursuing the matter further ..." Nodding Oda turned his attentions to his daughters. Anu for her part simply shook her head which was not entirely surprising on her part given that she not unlike her brother Boma had always put herself and her work before anything else. Yui for her part frowned casting a downward glance. " There were bits and pieces of news here and there. I followed up but ... I wanted to but I never had the courage to make contact with her. " Oda nodded. " Than let us settle the matter here and now. Upon reflection I feel that perhaps I was too harsh and given to vanity and ego in my choices and have decided that if Mei should wish to again be a member of this family that I would welcome her again without condition. My hope is that you would find it within yourselves to do the same."